


Better life

by Redknightly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Derek, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Little Space, M/M, On Hiatus, Pacifer, little stiles, werewolf community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redknightly/pseuds/Redknightly
Summary: Stiles wants to be cared for so he goes to a facility and becomes a human baby for a werewolf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine i wrote this on my phone

Stiles was walking his way to the facility slowly he knew he had to do this he had no money, no home and no one to care for him Dad gone, Scott left him now this is all he can do he heard about it from a site online it said (a wonderful place to live leave all your troubles behind be a human baby for a werewolf family be cared for and loved) and that sounded like something he would like. Its been awhile since someone has taken care of him instead probably since his Mom died after that he had to take care of his Dad and himself, he had to learn to clean and cook and he had to grow up way to fast maybe this will be like a second childhood. He walks up to the building he has everything he owns which is not a lot and he is ready for his new life. he could not take being alone and being a werewolf's human baby sounds like a lot of attention because babies need to be watched so they stay safe. Stiles walks up to the door and nervously opens the door here goes nothing, he goes to the front desk and waits to be noticed he fidgets anxiously waiting for the intake to be done the lady at the desk finally looks up "How may I help you?" The lady asked nervously Stiles looks left and right "I'm here to be a  human baby?" Stiles whispers "do you have ID with you to prove you are of age?" The women smiles happily at stiles taking out his wallet and sliding his ID over "ok sweetie can you fill this out well I sign you in so you can talk with the facilitator." she slides over a clipboard with a few pages on it "thanks." Stiles whispers and walked away to fill out the papers.  
-  
"Stilinski?" Called a woman that came from the door on the other side of the room Stiles stands and walks over to the women handing the clipboard to her. He follows the women into a cozy room she reads the question "ok sweetie ready to be changed?" Stiles nods the women walks over to him and lifts him onto her hip "Ok little one my name is Carrie I'm going to get you settled in a diaper, some PJs and feed you a bottle ok Stiles?" "Ok," Stiles whispers Carrie takes Stiles over to the change table sits him down and starts undressing him laying him down and straps him down so he doesn't roll off when she finished undressing him. she goes and collects a diaper, wipes, powder, and cream then brings them over to Stiles. Stiles was hiding behind his hands embarrassed about being naked in front of a stranger. Carrie lifts his legs and slides the diaper under Stiles' bum takes a wipe and wipes him down wiping some cream one his hole and penis to make sure he does not get a rash from wetting himself from now on he hopes he can do it he hasn't wet himself since he was six he hopes they don't get upset with him if he has trouble going. Carrie tapes the diaper in place after powdering him when she's done and asks what his favourite colour "Red." Stiles says happy to have a chose the colour he wears. Carrie walks over to he dresser and picks out a nice red onesie for him to wear, the women brings it over to Stiles unstraps him and dresses him I'm the onesie picks him up and takes him to a different room with cribs and some have other human babies in them sleeping  Carrie grabs a bottle with milk in it and carried him to  rocking chair and sits down she lays him across her lap lays him across and brigs the nipple to his lips Stiles lets it into his mouth and gives an exsparementle suck and it shocked him how good it taste Stiles lifts his hands to hold onto Carrie's wrist so she doesn't take it away from him when he's done she takes the bottle away from his lips and raises him and pats his back till he burps which shocks Stiles into laughing Carrie smiles at him thinking what an adorable little boy she stands up and carries him over to a crib and lays him down and turns on the mobile and Stiles stares and falls asleep for the first time in a long time feeling safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a hard time going potty and he has his first day

Stile woke up comfy something that has not happened since his Dad died he opens his eyes and looks around remembering that he went the facility yesterday he looks out the window and sees the sun is up he slept the whole night which is new. He sits up and realizes he has to go pee he try's to pee in the diaper and he's having a hard time peeing himself on purpose he can get a few drops out but then he clamps up he really needs to go he try's putting pressure on his tummy but It doesn’t help. He starts crying and a nurse comes in and lifts him out of the crib starts bouncing his trying to get him to quiet down but all the bouncing does it make his tummy hurt he cry's harder trying to tell her "I ha-have to-to pee." understanding the nurse brings him to the rocking chair "do you need help sweetie." The nurse asks kindly. Stiles nods his head still crying the nurse turns him his face over her shoulder and rubs his back "ok just try and relax don’t try and force it ok" she says softly rocking back and forth. Stiles finally is able to go in the diaper and he cries in relief on to the nurse's shoulder hugging her even though he just peed himself just really happy he went and it felt so good. The nurse picks him up and goes to the changing room to clean Stiles up so proud of him laying him on the change table she unsnaps the onesie and starts to talk "ok sweetie so in an hour the kind people looking for littles will be coming to see you guys isn't that exciting. If someone wants to play with you its ok to say no if you don’t want to but the people who come looking for a little are going to be kind to you we make sure of that." she finishes putting a new diaper on him and brought him to the rocking chair with a bottle "ok Stiles we will be putting you and the others with the toys so the adults can have a look at you guys ok?" she says well stiles is drinking his bottle listening to her. He wonders what kind of toys they have and if he will be adopted today and if they will be nice and love him. The nurse moves him over to a mat with 5 other people like him some playing some chatting with each other. he looks around at the toys and sees race cares and crawls over to the grabs two and starts rolling them around making vroom vroom noises and smiling he looks toy cars been a long time since he's gotten to play and he's going to enjoy it. 

-

An hour later a group of adults walked into the room looking at the littles cooing at how cute they were Stiles was distracted with the cars and didn’t notice until he heard a voice ask if he could play with him he looked up and was shocked this guy was really attractive has dark hair older then Stiles and kind eyes so he held a car out to him and patted the floor in front of him smiling when the man sat down stiles went back to playing with the car drive it around on the ground and he noticed the man was close enough to drive the car on him so he pushed the car onto the mans shoe and up his leg still making car noises he leaves the car on the dark haired mans leg and grabs another car and plays with it around the older mans car looks. Stiles looks up "can I sit on your lap?" Stiles asks quietly "sure buddy why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself? My names Derek" the man Derek smiled at him lifting him into his lap. Stiles wiggles till he's comfortable and started talking "my name is stiles my real name I hard to pronounce! I'm 19, I like cars, I like the colour red, I like being held, warm, I love curly fries and I want a happy home." Stiles says well playing with the cars leaning back into the bigger man he's so warm are all werewolves like this. Derek felt like he found the perfect little boy for him and asks Stiles if he wants to come home with him Stiles looks up shocked "really you want me?" Derek smiles down at him knowing he will fit right in with his pack. "Yes, I would love to have you as my little boy Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram - smolcrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes him home

Derek lifts Stiles up and puts him on his hip taking him to the care people to tell them he has found his baby "hi I found the baby I would like." Derek says "this way Sir I see you picked Stiles he's new but I knew he wouldn’t be here long he's just so adorable, ok all you have to do is fill out these forms and this cutie is all yours!" she slides a folder of paper to fill out "this is a bit of information about Stiles like diet, weight, height, name age, medication, medical history and such." she gives him another folder Derek goes through the folder an reads and signs "sweetie you need the sign this ok." Derek points at the line for the human babies name. Stiles signs after reading the papers happy he is going with this nice man. "Ok Stiles you have to go to sleep so I can take you to the community we have a bottle with a sleeping formula in it all you have to do is drink it and you will wake up in your new home." the nurse says. Stiles nods and Derek lifts him on to his lap as the nurse went to get the bottle. When she comes back she hands the bottle over to Derek. He leaned Stiles back and bringing the bottle up to his lips, Stiles opens his mouth and lets the bottle in he starts drinking. It tastes kind of weird but he's ok with it exited to have a new family he closed his eyes and fell asleep before he could finish the bottle. 

-

Derek placed the bottle on the table after Stiles' breath evened out and stopped drinking. "thank you." Derek smiles "ok so the sedative will last a few hours so good luck we will check up on you every 2 months for a year ok. That’s about it good luck with stiles and if you have any questions call" she stands to shake his Derek stands and shifts stiles onto his hip and shakes the woman's hand. Derek leaves the facility after being handed his new babies things that he came with. Derek brought the smaller boy to his car behind the building. Derek unlocked the car opens the door and sits stiles in the back seat and buckles him up. Derek gets in the car and drives to the community he lives in with his pack. 

-

Derek parks in front of the house he can hear everyone moving around inside the house Derek goes around and picks Stiles up and goes up the porch before Derek could get up the stairs Erica opens the door excited to see the new baby. "shh" Derek says at Erica before she can start talking. " he's sleeping wait till he wakes up and gets used to me." Derek walks past her into the house goes up the stairs and brings Stiles to his new nursery walks over to the change table and lays Stiles down and checks stiles diaper and sees if he needs changing. He finds the diaper wet and undresses Stiles and changes his diaper before laying him in his new crib covers him with a blanket and goes downstairs to brave his betas and tell them how it went. Derek went to the living room and sat in his chair and waited till his pack sat down "it went better then I was expecting, his name is Stiles he's 19 and he's adorable when I walked into it to the babies I saw he was the only one still playing well everyone else looked he just looked so cute so I went over and asked if I could play with him and agreed so I played cars with him and he asked the cutest thing he asked if he could sit on my lap. I asked him a bit about himself like what he likes and he seemed like a good fit so I asked if he wants to come home with me and thank the moon he said yes because I was so excited to have you guys meet him." Derek told his pack "when can we meet him?" Isaac asked, " when he wakes up you can meet him but you have to be quiet and not scare him in his information it says he has anxiety and I would prefer that the first time he meets you he does not have a panic attack ok." Derek warns his betas. 

-

Stiles sleeps an hour more and he wakes up warm and confused about where he is than yesterday came rushing back and he's happy he has a Daddy now! He has nice and warm and will care for Stiles is excited about his new life. Stiles gets onto his knees and shakes the rail. "up up up" Derek comes up to the room and smiles and walks over to Stiles and lifts him up "hey baby have a nice sleep." Stiles nods laying his head on Derek's shoulder "I need to potty but I need help I'm not used to going not in a toilet." stiles whispers in Derek's ear Derek understood and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Stiles back to chest and starts rubbing Stiles tummy till he was relaxed enough to go then Derek pick Stiles up and took him to the change table and changed him "ok well you were asleep one of my betas went and got you an outfit that fits" Derek straps Stiles down and walks to the door. He opens it and reaches his arm out and comes back with a shopping bag he brings it back to the table "so I have a onesie and shorts" he pulls out a batman onesie and denim shorts "my beta really like Batman" stiles claps his hands happy "love Batman!" Stiles said excitedly. Derek changes Stiles diaper as Derek is cleaning Stiles starts to get hard so he hides behind his hands embarrassed that he can stop it. Derek notices but he decides to ignore it for now and mention it later once he's done putting a new diaper on Stiles he slides the onesie over his baby's head and sliding it down his chest and snapping it at the bottom of the diaper and slid the shorts up his legs and over his bum "ok so may pack wants to meet you is that ok? There is only 5 of them." Derek asks. Stiles nods nervous about meeting a lot of new people but he will do it for his new Daddy to make him proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram - smolcrow


	4. Chapter 4

Derek brings Stiles out of the room carrying him on his hip going down the stairs bouncing Stiles as he enters the living room. "ok guys this is Stiles, Stiles this is the pack this is Erica, Malia, Peter, Boyd, and Isaac." He says well pointing at each beta as he says their name Stiles waves at each of them then hide in Derek's neck. "Can I hold him?" Erica asks "Stiles would you be ok with Erica holding you?" Derek asks Stiles. Stiles peaks out of Derek's shoulder to look at Erica and holds his arm out to be held. Erica takes Stiles out of Derek's arms and moves him onto her hip " don’t you look adorable it the outfit I picked it batman's awesome but I love cat woman more." Erica says "Batman's the best!" Stiles says excitedly he loves batman maybe he can watch it here! "we watch Batman?" He asks Derek. Derek smiles "sure buddy if you are good."Derek says will make his baby happy "thank you, Daddy!" Stiles stretches his arms for Derek to take him. Derek took Stiles and Stiles hugged his daddy tight happy. Stiles points at Derek's chair "sit?" the pack laughs and Derek moves to his chair and sits down and arranges Stiles in his lap to make him comfortable then starts a conversation with the pack he puts on cartoons for Stiles to watch as they talk pack business.

-

Awhile later Derek turns the TV off "ok time for lunch" Derek says later. Half an hour ago Erica left to make lunch Derek stands and lifts Stiles onto his hip and walks to the kitchen with the pack and sits Stiles in the high chair he put there the other day and takes the seat beside him and when the food was served Derek picked a plate for Stiles and spoons some and brings it up to Stiles' mouth waiting for him to open his mouth Stiles opens his mouth for his Daddy to feed him macaroni and cheese. Derek feeds Stiles a bite then takes a bite himself until they are both finished. Derek gets up and makes a warm chocolate bottle of milk he tests it on his wrist to see if its good. It is so he gets Stiles out of his chair and carries him to his chair in the living room sits him on his lap and brings the bottle to Stiles' lips Stiles opens his mouth and starts drinking "tomorrow afternoon we are going to the mall to shop for toys and clothes for you isn't that exciting?" Derek says. When Stiles is done his bottle Derek burps him they watch TV for a little and Stiles starts to fall asleep Stiles turns and cuddles into his daddy to keep him warm.

-

Derek lets Stiles sleep on him for a little longer before taking him upstairs to sleep in his crib Derek checks Stiles diaper and sees he has wet himself Derek takes him to the change table and changes him he snaps the onesie back but leaves the shorts off Derek lays Stiles in his crib and kisses his forehead then heads downstairs to talk to the pack about tomorrow. When he gets downstairs he finds the whole pack waiting for him when he sits down "tomorrow I'm taking Stiles to the mall I would like you guys to set the house up as a welcome to the family party you can bring a present and food I want him to be surprised ok." Derek says nervous about tomorrow and how stiles will like it. Everyone gets up and leave to do there own thing leaving Derek to make a list of things he needs for Stiles.

\- Onesies  
\- Blankets  
\- Stuffed toys  
\- Play pen  
\- Colouring books  
\- Bed time stories  
\- Pants  
\- Diapers  
\- Pacifiers  
\- Plastic toys  
\- Shirts  
\- Shoes  
\- Socks  
\- Wipes  
\- Cream  
\- Powder  
\- Sippy cups  
\- Dishes  
\- Bibs

Derek writes down the things he needs so he doesn’t forget anything when they are out. Derek went and checked on Stiles then started making dinner meatloaf. Halfway through cooking Stiles wakes up and calls out for him. Derek goes up and checks on him he finds Stiles jumping up and down yelling "Daddy Daddy Daddy" Derek smiles happy Stiles had a good nap "Did you have a good nap buddy? I'm making dinner do you want to help me make the salad?" Derek asked the younger boy "yes daddy what's for dinner?" Stiles lifts his arms wanting to be picked up. Derek lifts Stiles on to his hip and checking if he's dry he is so Derek takes Stiles downstairs. He takes Stiles to the sink and helps him wash his hands before he touches food. He puts Stiles in his high chair gives him the lettuce and a bowl and tells him to rip it up and put it in the bowl Stiles does what his Daddy asks and picks up every once in awhile to see what Derek was doing. When Stiles is done with the lettuce he taps his hands on the table waiting for something to do it looks like dinner is almost done so he waits and soon his Daddy to take the lettuce and finishes the salad takes out the meatloaf and sets it to cool he moves Stiles to the table after setting it the plates the food and sits down "so I made meatloaf I hope you like it" Derek gives Stiles a bite "this taste yummy! thank you, daddy!" Stiles smiles the food tastes so good he hasn’t had home cooked meal like this in a long time he's very happy he's here he thought it would have been harder to do all this acting like a kid when he has had to grow up faster then he should he thought he would have forgotten how to act like a kid and let someone care for him. Stiles and Derek finish there dinner Derek cleans up and puts the dishes in the sink to soak Derek picks Stiles up and takes him to the living room to the couch and lays down with Stiles laying on this chest and puts a movie on and cuddles with his baby till bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my Tumblr or Instagram (smolcrow)


	5. Chapter 5

Derek gets Stiles from his crib and takes him to the changing table to change him he straps Stiles to the table and undoes the onesie and sees Stiles messed himself in his sleep so Derek he takes the diaper off and wipes him up and decides Stiles needs a bath so he unstraps Stiles and lifts him on his hip and brings him to the bathroom. Derek sits Stiles on the toilet and slips the onesie off of his boy and turns of the water checks the temp of the water then puts the plug in the tub and lifts Stiles into the tub turns the water off when it reaches Stiles belly button. Derek grabs a cloth and some soap he wets the cloth adds soap and starts rubbing it into his tummy and chest "we will get you some soap and shampoo that is more little friendly instead of Daddies boring stuff you can pick we will get some bath toys and bubbles how does that sound stiles?" Stiles thought that sounded amazing so he told his Daddy "we can smell all the stuff right make sure I will smell good right Daddy?" Derek started washing Stiles back and done to his bum when he looks he sees that Stiles is starting to get hard so he decides to mention it "Stiles I notice that you like when I touch you I was wondering if you would like me to help you its ok but if not its also ok we just need to know what you and I are ok with" Derek says quietly trying not to scare his baby. Stiles is happy his Daddy brought it up because it would have been really awkward just sitting there well having a boner and not knowing what to do in the situation "if you want you can touch me if you don't, is it ok for me to touch myself later? Is it ok if I touch you?" Stiles looks up with questioning eyes blushing about the topic "I would like to touch you and you have to ask before you touch yourself because of your diaper you can touch me but ask first or if the situation is going there. There is nothing to be embarrassed about its normal for a person to react to certain stimulation in this way." Derek says kindly still washing Stiles he gets a cup and asks Stiles to tip his head back so he can wash his hair he gets the shampoo and lathers it in Stiles' hair and tells him to tip his head back again and rinses the shampoo out of his hair. Derek started washing Stiles legs and feet and washes Stiles' bum and penis Stiles gets hard again "do you want me to help you with that?" Derek asks. Stiles nods "ok let's get you out of the tub buddy" Derek lifts Stiles up and sits him on the toilet and gets a towel and rubs it all over Stiles. Derek lifts his baby and takes him to the changing table he lays the towel down laying Stiles over it he lifts his hand up to Stiles hair and ruffles it getting his hand damp "ready baby" at Stiles nod Derek wraps his hand around the younger boys member he gives a slow slide of his hand over Stiles shaft then up to the head and rubs under it then over the head swiping at the slit as it drips pre cum spreading it down his shaft he speeds his hand up swiping his slit every other up stroke Stiles is squirming and moaning "Daddy im going to cum" Stiles moans out wiggling his hips. Derek grabs a wipe and brings it to the tip and as Stiles came Derek caught it with the wipe "what a good boy" Derek rubs Stiles' tummy. Stiles blushed he really likes being called a good boy! He smiles up at his Daddy " is kisses ok?" Derek leans down and kisses Stiles gentle on the lips "yes kisses are ok just at home though but outside babies are babies ok" Derek put a diaper on Stiles and got him dresses in his Batman onesie on him and the jeans he went to the facility in and picks Stiles up. Derek takes Stiles down downstair make breakfast Derek puts him in his high chair and makes breakfast he feeds Stiles and brings him to the living room he sits Stiles on a cushion in front of the couch with Derek's laptop on it had a kids game on it that looked fun for Stiles. Derek sat behind him on the couch and watched TV until its time to leave they will have lunch out.

-

Derek decides it’s a good enough time to go shopping he whispers to Stiles "ok baby its time to go do you need to be changed?" he asks Stiles shakes his head looking up at his Daddy. Derek shuts the laptop and moves it back on the table he lifts stiles on to the couch and goes and gets his and Stiles shoes he put his own shoes and helps Stiles get his shoes on and lifts Stiles up got his keys he picks Stiles up with the diaper bag and brings him to the car buckles him up in the back he gets in and drives "what would you like for lunch sweetie" Derek asks when they get down the street "can we have curly fries and strawberry milkshakes please!" Stiles asks excited "sure Stiles we can have that" he drives until he reaches a place that has those food items. Derek gets Stiles a hamburger, curly fries and a strawberry milkshake "try and be slow well you eat don’t make a big mess" he ties on the disposable bib they have for littles that come in Derek ordered the same Derek watches as Stiles eats he smiles and Stiles uses his straw to get the whipped cream off the top of his shake he gets some on his nose and he doesn’t notice and keeps licking the whipped cream. Derek slides the curly fries in front of Stiles so he remembers to eat them and not get distracted Derek still has to get Stiles medication today so he can give it to him everyday with his bottle in the morning. When Stiles is done awhile after Derek has finished Derek takes a wipe from the diaper bag and wipes down Stiles face Stiles tries to lean away because the wipe is cold "is cold Daddy" Stiles whines "I know but I'm almost done sweetie I'm sorry" Derek wipes Stiles hands too then kisses Stiles cheek "see all done" Derek throws away their trash and picks Stiles up and takes him to the car and buckles him back up "ok time for shopping!" Derek says hoping Stiles will like shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting when I have a chapter done it might be often or not

Derek parks he gets Stiles out of the car and carries him to the mall entrance Derek walks to the little clothing store so the can pick out stuff for Stiles to wear. Derek gets a cart to sit Stiles in so he can grab stuff and show Stiles things and so his baby can look around at stuff he might like. He sits the younger boy in the cart seat made for littles "we are going to onesies first" Derek tells Stiles so he knows what they are going to do. Derek rolls the cart over to the onesies he grabs a few solid colours like black red orange and the like and then he rolls them over the onesies with prints "Stiles which ones do you like?" Derek asks Stiles. Stiles looks and the row of onesies and points at the one with teddy bears, the one with Star Wars, a bunny one, a wolf one, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and a dragons one and a few others that he likes he finds a few Batman ones and he gets really excited and claps his hands "BATMAN!" Stiles yells Derek laughs and shushes Stiles smiling at how much he gets excited about Batman Derek puts the onesies in the cart and rolls them to the pants "pants now baby" Derek tells Stiles Derek puts overalls star wars themed and batman Winnie the pooh and wolfs and plain stretchy and denim shorts and pants he grabs some sweat pants and jeans "ok shoes and socks" Derek rolls him to that area and the find a pair of batman light up shoes and stiles was so excited to wear them he asked "Daddy can I wear them right now?" "ya, buddy just keep the tag on them ok." Derek takes stiles old shoes off of him and un-velcros the Batman shoes and slides them on his feet "when you walk they will light up isn't that fun you can try them out at the toy store ill let you walk around with me and pick stuff you would like ok." Stiles smiles at his Daddy its been a long time since he has had a toy to play with he is excited about toys! "thank you, Daddy! I can't wait for toys!" Stiles claps bouncing up and down in his seat. Derek smiles down at Stiles and puts a pair of red velcro shoes they get socks of many colours and with animals, on them, Derek rolls them over to the sweaters and grabs the softs ones he saw. Derek takes them to check out and pays for the clothes and shoes he lifts Stiles out of the cart and puts him on the ground he grabs the purchases and takes Stiles hand they walk back to the car and drops of the clothes and picks Stiles up again and carries him to toy store when they get there Derek sets Stiles on the ground and takes his hand again "tap your foot on the ground and look at your shoe light up" Stiles does as asked and the shoes light up around the bat symbol. Stiles claps happily about his shoes "look look batman!" Stiles jumps up and down looking at his shoes "ok time to look at some toys ok baby?" Derek takes Stiles hand and grabs a cart "hold onto the cart ok" stiles grabs hold of the cart and looks up at his Daddy "stuffed animals?!" Derek smiles and nods and they walk over to that area to check them out. There is a big selection of stuffed toys Stiles leans over and grabs a big black wolf that looks like Derek's full shift "look he's so cute!" Stiles puts him in the cart petting his head happy with his find he also grabs a bear a bunny and other forest animals Derek moves them to another section and puts a few electronic toys in the cart he finds a paypen and adds it to the cart he finds the bath toys and adds them to the cart and colouring books and bedtime stores and pushes them to the register and checks out. "ok time to drop this off at the car then one more store to get the rest of the things we've come out to get" he picks of the bags and takes Stiles hand and walks to put the stuff in the car with the rest of the purchases then lifts Stiles again and they go to the last store an all purpose store to get the rest of the necessity's Derek grabs a cart and sits Stiles in the seat and rolls to the diaper section and gets the necessities the next aisle over and gets some pacifiers, bottle and sippy cups, kid plates, utensils, and bibs a few aisles down he grabs some blankets and checks out "time to go home and put everything away he carries the stuff to the car and straps Stiles in and drives them home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on instagram or tumblr smolcrow


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post on Wednesdays

"Ok, Stiles since you are new to the family we are going to have a party everyone has gotten you presents and we got you a cake!" Derek said excitedly "party! I haven't had a party of my own for a long time! Thank you" Stiles started crying so happy that someone cared enough to throw him a party no one has thrown him a party since his birthday before his Mother died, Derek was shocked that Stiles was crying he didn’t smell sadness only happiness with a small note of grief, Derek pulled Stiles against his chest and rubs his back "what's with the tears buddy" Derek whispered to Stiles even though everyone else can hear "no one has made me a party in forevers" Stiles hugged Derek tight "what kinda cake is it?" Stiles whispers everyone laughs at how adorable "its chocolate cake!" Erica says excitedly she really likes chocolate "chocolate!" and it seems Stiles does too, "time for presents everyone get your presents and sit down then I will call your name and you can come and give this little cutie your gift" Derek sits Stiles on the ground infront of him well his betas get their gifts for Stiles he calls for Isaac first Isaac came over with his gift and held it out to Stiles to take Stiles takes hold of the gift with wide eyes "thank you, Uncle Isaac," Stiles says in awe, "I hope you like it Stiles" Isaac blushes happy to be called Uncle, Stiles takes the wrapping paper off the gift and looks at with he got Isaac got him a Batman build a bear. Stiles squeals and hugs the toy to his chest "thank you thank you thank you!" Stiles shouts looking at Isaac with a huge smile. "Erica and Boyd your turn," Derek says, Erica gets up and gives Stiles hers and Boyd's gift Stiles unwraps the present. It’s a Batman cape and light sabers "awesome that you Uncle Boyd and Catwoman!" Stiles smiles and takes the cape stands up and hands it to his daddy "Daddy on please!" Stiles says wanting to wear his new cape after Derek put the cape one his he sits back down smiling "Malia your turn" Derek says to get them back on track, Malia stands and brings the three gifts she got Stiles over to him and smiles "hope you like them buddy" she says well ruffling his hair. Stiles grabs the smallest he opens it and finds some kids movies he has not seen for a long time and some he has never heard of he's excited to see them he places them to the side with the rest of his gifts he opens the next present when he opens it he smiles it’s a stuffed coyote he's super happy now Hale has a friend! He grabs Hale and moves him to his lap "Hale this is your new friend, her name is Lia I hope you like her" Stiles tells Hale, Stiles smiles at them, he puts them to the side he opens the last present and is shocked and really excited to find Lego "Lego!" he loves Lego  
he used to play with them in daycare he always loved building new things making cars and houses it was awesome he can't wait to make a fort for Hale and Lia! He looked at the box it's just a bunch of random pieces instead of a theme so he can make whatever he wants he should see if he can get his Daddy to get him more! "Last but not least Uncle Peter" Peter gets up and brings his gifts to Stiles he places the 5 gifts in front of the young man stiles starts from the biggest this time he opens the first to find another set of Legos "I can make so many things" Stiles whispers to himself super excited to play later he continued with the gifts he got some colouring books and pencils, stuffed animals and few books that he's really excited to read. Stiles stands up and hugs all of the betas and thanked them all for the presents they gave him he goes over to his gifts and grabs the Lego and walks over to Isaac and pulls him over to the playpen "open" he looks at Isaac, Isaac opens the playpen. Stiles pulls him into the playpen and shuts the gate he puts the Lego down and sits he unboxes the Lego Isaac sits down beside Stiles and looks at him Stiles pours the Lego onto the ground and starts making a car with his Legos "play" Stiles pushes some Lego towards the beta and smiles.

-

Derek gets up and gets Stiles out of the playpen and takes him to the kitchen sits him in his high chair and outs a bib on him fills a sippy cup with chocolate milk he serves Stiles his food and gives him a fork. Stiles starts eating his curly fries with his hands and drinking his milk them eating the macaroni with his hands and makes a mess when everyone was done Derek brings the cake out and places it in front of Stiles "which piece do you want baby?" Stiles points at the piece with the most icing "please!" Stiles begs with puppy dog eyes, Derek smiles and cuts him the slice of cake "I hope you enjoy it sweetie" he refills " Stiles sippy cup and starts serving the cake to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram - smolcrow


	8. i suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not chapter

I'm probably not going to continue this fic sorry for the long wait but my laptop charger broke I will upload one more chapter but idk if I will do more I going to try getting better at writing and I sorry to those who liked this fic if you have any suggestions for one shots comment below and I will see what I can do

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Instagram - smolcrow


End file.
